Entry management at events is a long established problem. Typically, event organizers will have someone man the door equipped with a clipboard, a list of all the registered attendees printed on paper and a pen to mark off those who have entered. The process is time consuming and breaks down when an event has multiple locations with multiple points of entry. Entry lines will often be long and slow as the person at the door looks up each person on the list. When multiple locations are involved, a person could sneak into the event by giving the name of a person that went in the other door.
Event management information can be stored in relational databases. Generally, a relational database is a collection of relations (frequently referred to as tables). Relational databases use a set of mathematical terms, which may use Structured Query Language (SQL) database terminology. MySQL is a relational database management system (RDBMS) that runs as a server providing multi-user access to a number of databases. SQLite is a software library that implements a self-contained, serverless, zero-configuration, transactional SQL database engine.